El verdadero amor
by AleCullen10
Summary: Edward Masen un enfermero de 17 años, Bella Swan una chica torpe que va continuamente y Edward era quien la curaba, y se gustaban mucho, pero en el amor no todo es fácil siempre hay bajas y altas. Sigan leyendo para saber mas.
1. Chapter 1

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 1**

**AutoraPov**

Edward Masen un chico de 17 años, alto, guapo, ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, y facciones perfectas, también trabajaba como enfermero de Chicago Hospital, y Bella Swan una chica de 15 años, torpe, cabello y ojos cafés, facciones que la hacían ver hermosa, y bajita a pesar de esa edad, y ella siempre iba a ese hospital por accidentes, y Edward siempre la atendía. Pero no todo en el amor es fácil, siempre tienes que pasar obstáculos para tener a la persona que amas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Le sigo, lo dejo, ustedes díganme. Gracias por leer mis fic's, y si no los han leído les dejo los nombres: "Te amo lo juro", "Robarme el corazón" y "Un mundo vampírico". Espero que me dejen un review si les gusto este breve inicio o si no les gusto, pues también. **


	2. Chapter 2

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 2**

**EPov**

La chica de ojos chocolate, siempre venia una vez a la semana, era medio torpe, pero así la adoraba, nunca se reía de que fuera enfermero, las chicas pensaban que eso era de homosexuales, pero para mi Bella era algo honorable.

Había tomado este trabajo porque entre mis hermanos y yo habíamos decidido pagarles un viaje a Francia, Paris a mis padres Carlisle y Esme Masen, mi hermano mayor Emmett estaba trabajando como policía vigilante en las noches, Alice la más pequeña estaba diseñando ropa para bebes y niñas de 5 a 10 años, mientras yo me ganaba un poco de dinero siendo enfermero.

Alguien me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, la chica de siempre tiene moretones en toda la pierna y tiene la rodilla lastimada-

Me dijo uno de mis compañeros y amigos Jasper Hale, él fue el primer amigo que tuve en este lugar, y es uno de mis mejores amigos, salimos a hacer tonterías juntos.

Me dirigí a la sala donde ella estaba, estaba sentada en el sillón como una pequeña con un algodón en la rodilla, la salude como siempre y ella solo me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Le quite el algodón y empecé a curarla.

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tantos moretones?-

-En la clase de deportes tuve que escalar la cuerda y me caí-

Solo me reí era divertido sus anécdotas, la semana pasada se desguinzó la muñeca por jugar volley-ball, es muy torpe pero así la adoro, seguí curándole la pierna, estaba sonrojada, no sabía porque pero se veía adorable.

Cuando termine de curarla hice lo mismo que siempre cuando ella venia.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito-

Eso era lo que siempre decía, pero ella nunca aceptaba, y lo seguía diciendo para que algún día me dijera que sí.

-Lo siento Edward, tengo que regresar a mi casa para avisarle a mi papa que todo está bien, lo siento-

-Si claro, no te preocupes, para la próxima-

En realidad tal vez para la próxima si aceptara, pero eso era algo que ni yo podría saber.

Regrese a mi turno de enfermero del hospital, seguía sin entender por qué todo le pasaba a Bella, siempre venia a este hospital, sé que no éramos el único hospital en Chicago, y no éramos el mejor de todos, pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué siempre venia aquí? Tal vez era por mí, pero ¿la primera vez que vino? Todo era muy confuso y tenía trabajo no podía distraerme de algo tan importante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**BellaPov**

Tenía un algodón bien agarrado a mi pierna, tuve que ir al Chicago Hospital, solo tenía 2 razones por las cuales iba, por Edward y la otra por…

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tantos moretones?- Había llegado Edward, y me estaba curando, su tacto me hacia estremecer, no podía contarle la verdad de lo que me había pasado, tenía que mentir, _mentir, _¿Por qué cuando necesito una mentira no viene?

-En la clase de deportes tuve que escalar la cuerda y me caí- _Vuala _había conseguido una mentira de la que me creería hasta conocerme lo suficiente, se que mentir es malo, pero es peor lo que me hacen en…

Si se enterara que venía al hospital constantemente por esas 2 razones, me mataría, no solo me mataría, antes de matarme me golpearía y después me mataría, y luego quien sabe que me haría, ok exageró pero si es malo si se entera.

No quería que Edward me preguntara lo mismo de siempre, sabía que debía darle una oportunidad para conocerme, pero no ahorita, se que él no me esperara por siempre, pero yo sí.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito- Y lo pregunto, me dolía siempre decirle que no, pero no podía, no quería que se alejara de mí.

-Lo siento Edward, tengo que regresar a mi casa para avisarle a mi papa que todo está bien, lo siento-

-Si claro, no te preocupes, para la próxima- Aunque él no lo viera siempre que le decía que no sus ojos de pasar a estar con un brillo, se esfumaban y se ponían tristes, eso era lo que me dolía, se que él no soportara para siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien y por el mío.

Me salí del hospital y llame a una persona.

-Hola, ¿puedes venir por mí?-

-Claro ¿en donde estas?-

-Por el Chicago Hospital-

-Sabes que no puedes ir allá, está prohibido-

-Lo sé, pero me lastime la pierna y tenía que curarla, sabes qué me pasa si no la curo lo más rápido posible-

-Lo sé, pero dime algo importante, ¿te descubrieron? ¿Supieron quien eras?-

-No, tengo mucho cuidado al venir-

Y termino la llamada, esto era malo, se escuchaba que me iban a matar, o a deshuesar, bueno de nuevo la exageración, pero bueno, no supieron nada de mí y eso era bueno.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡Chicas! Un nuevo capítulo, varias dijeron que siguiera con el fic, tal vez no actualice constantemente, pero lo que si les digo es que ahorita en vacaciones tengo tiempo para actualizar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ¿Quién será esa persona que Bella llamo? ¿Cuál será el secreto de Bella? En lo personal me gusto esta historia, y las demás, se las recomiendo, pero bueno, me tengo que ir chicas, hoy es navidad, así que les deseo Feliz Navidad. **


	3. Chapter 3

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 3**

**BellaPov**

-¿Cómo te atreves ir allá sin nuestra autorización? ¿Crees que es divertido? Divertido será cuando te de una…-Lo interrumpió mi tío.

-Silencio, la niña tuvo cuidado al ir hasta allá sin que la descubrieran, pero una cosa si te diré Bella, si vuelves a ir allá, estarás más que muerta-Solo podía asentir con la cabeza, miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en la sala.

-Te asignaremos un guardaespaldas, para que vea todo lo que haces, en la escuela y para que te cuide de _esas _personas que te quisieron hacer daño-

Ya no podría ir a Chicago Hospital a ver a Edward y a él, dios, ¿Por qué tenía que verme sufrir? Yo sabía que Edward no me haría caso, pero ¿él? Obvio no Bella tonta, ni si quiera sabe qué éxito, bueno aun así me da igual, yo iré a verlos.

Pero tenía una magnífica idea, engañaría al guardaespaldas, no me importaba quien fuera, lo engañaría me iría al Chicago Hospital, y nadie se daría cuenta, y así podría despedirme de Edward, y ver por última vez a….

-¡Bella! ¿Me escuchaste?-Dijo mi tío, estaba furioso, pero lo estaría más cuando descubriera mi plan, solo asentí a su pregunta, si decía algo estaría más que muerta.

-Bien, me alegro que te conformes con tu guardaespaldas, es alguien al que no podrás engañar. Edward, pasa por favor-Edward, Edward, ¡Edward! ¡Mi Edward! ¿Como paso esto? Era imposible, si era mi Edward me moriría, el sabría mi secreto.

**EPov**

Estaba caminando de lo más tranquilo por la acera de la calle, cuando me sorprendió una hoja de papel pegada en una pared, decía:

_**¡Hola! Persona que está leyendo este papel, si tienes lo suficiente para ser un guardaespaldas, comunícate al número: 4590138 y nosotros te diremos a donde ir, cuando y cuanto ganaras.**_

Era una buena oportunidad, tendría otro trabajo, el de enfermero no me ayuda mucho para los gastos de la Universidad, llamaría a ese número y esperaría el _sí. _

Llegue a mi departamento, era pequeño pero hermoso, estaban las paredes pintadas de blanco, la mayoría de los muebles eran café clarito, tenía una televisión de plasma con videojuegos a lado, tenia 2 cuartos hasta el fondo 1 tenía mi cuarto con paredes blancas y con pintura negra había puesto unas líneas verticales, mi cama era King size con una colcha azul clarito, unas almohadas del mismo tono. En el otro cuarto estaba mi piano, uno de cola larga y negro, ese cuarto tenía una ventana enorme que daba una vista al cielo, e iluminaba todo el cuarto sin necesidad de una lámpara, las paredes eran igual de blancas que los demás cuartos pero este tenía algo especial, había pintado notas de música con pintura negra, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de notas, ese cuarto era especial. Y por ultimo mi baño completo, con 1 tina gigante que fácil podía caber más de 10 personas, pero eso era lo genial, era nada más para mí.

Agarre el teléfono y marque el número, me contesto la voz de un hombre ya muy adulto.

-¿Hola, quien habla?-

-Edward, mucho gusto, llamaba por el anuncio que pusieron y me quiero ofrecer de guardaespaldas, acepto un bajo sueldo-

-Bien Edward, me gusta tu actitud, no te podre dar mi nombre u otro número hasta verte-

-¿En dónde nos vemos?-

-Nos vemos en…-

(Unas horas después)

-Bienvenido Edward, pasa, estás en tu casa-El señor que me había recibido tenía unos profundos ojos negros, cabello negro sin peinar, piel pálida, aun así no parecía una mala persona.

-Gracias, bien, ¿necesitare entrenamiento? ¿O como le haremos?-

-Pues pensaba en solo darte un entrenamiento, pero ahora que te veo, pienso que tienes todo lo suficiente para ser un guardaespaldas, no serás el mío, serás el de mi sobrina. Es un poco grosera pero es muy linda, de sentimiento y todo, pero ni se te ocurra enamorarte de ella ¿entendido?-

-Sí señor, además a mí me gusta otra chica-Nunca podría decepcionar a Bella, yo se que a ella le gusto, y ella sabe lo mismo que yo.

-Bien solo déjame decirle a mi sobrina la noticia y cuando te diga que salgas, sales, ¿ok?-

Asentí con la cabeza. Estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Bella, mi dulce princesa, mi ángel, sé que soy un cursi pero llevamos meses conociéndonos, y me parece algo tonto no pensar así de ella.

-Edward, pasa por favor-

Esa era la señal, me sacudí el polvo imaginario, me despeine tantito mi cabello cobrizo y salí, y la vi, a Bella parada enfrente de mí con su cara angelical mirando hacia el suelo, y me espante, de seguro ya estaba loco.

Ella me vio con esos profundos ojos chocolate y le regrese la mirada, era algo imposible, ¿para qué Bella necesitaría un guardaespaldas? ¿Qué era ella? O ¿Qué le habían hecho?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**¡Chicas! Siento tanto la tardanza pero es que la escuela y todo eso es agotador, no me pude meter a escribir en mucho tiempo, pero ahorita la imaginación voló y decidí escribirlo, espero que les guste, porque en mi opinión si me gusto, yo ya voy a empezar exámenes pero tratare de escribir los otros fic's, tengo otras ideas para otros fic's, pero terminare estos o por lo menos 2 y escribiré otros. Les van a encantar. Bueno solo quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han leído mi fic y los demás que tengo, gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas. **

**Gracias. **

**AleCullen10 **


	4. Chapter 4

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 4**

**EPov**

_Ella me vio con esos profundos ojos chocolate y le regrese la mirada, era algo imposible, ¿para qué Bella necesitaría un guardaespaldas? ¿Qué era ella? O ¿Qué le habían hecho? _

Los dos nos seguíamos viendo, no podía dejar de ver esos profundos ojos chocolates, de pronto ella volteo a otro lado y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba, mientras que yo bajaba la mirada.

-Edward, ella es mi sobrina Bella, te encargaras de seguirla a donde vaya y protegerla de cualquier cosa-Me dijo el tio, asentí con la cabeza, me acerque a Bella lentamente para darle mi mano en modo de saludo, y bese su mano al instante ella se sonrojo.

-Bien Edward, empiezas hoy y tu paga la hablaremos después. Bella enséñale toda la casa, y no seas descortés-

Bella me llevo a su cuarto, a la cocina, sala, y a todos los rincones de esa gran mansión. En todo el recorrido no le dije nada, como si no la conociera, no me atrevía a decirle nada, ni si quiera mirarla, entonces Bella me llevo a una biblioteca que estaba en su casa, así de grande era su casa que tenía una biblioteca.

-Edward, perdón por no haberte contado, es que si te decía no me volverías a mirar igual, creo que…-

-Shh cállate Bella, nunca te miraría con otros ojos a pesar de todo, siempre serás mi Bella. Pero una pregunta ¿para que necesitas guardaespaldas?-

-Eso es lo que no te puedo decir Edward, es algo muy secreto. Ahora necesito que renuncies a este trabajo por favor-

-No lo siento Bella, a pesar de todo yo siempre cuidare de ti-Salí de la biblioteca en busca de su tío para platicar de mi paga, pero Bella llego corriendo enfrente de mí, me jalo y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos ahora estaban llorosos y pronuncio un _por favor_, apenas audible para cualquier persona, nunca quería decirle que no a Bella pero quería descubrir que era ella o que eran sus tíos. De la nada se acerco mas y mas a mi rostro, tenía la sensación de besarla, pero no podía y menos en esta situación, la aleje cuidadosamente y le di un beso en la mejilla y busque a su tío, no supe la reacción de Bella ante eso pero ahorita no podría estar con ella…

**BPov**

Después de que él me haya dejado ahí sola, con las ganas de un beso suyo, me puse a llorar, no soportaba mas ya no quería ser lo que soy, nada mas causo daño a las personas de mi alrededor.

Corrí muy lejos, lo más lejos que pude y llegue a un bosque, los ojos se me pusieron llorosos y empecé a llorar…

-¡Auch!-

Grite ahogadamente cuando me caí al suelo, en donde había demasiado lodo y yo con unos shorts muy cortos de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes blancos con unos tenis blancos con rosa, fue mala opción haber corrido así, pero que importa, Edward sabría lo que soy y me odiaría para siempre, trate de levantarme pero ya no tenía las fuerzas de hacerlo y me acurruque en el frio lodo y me quede ahí a ver si alguien pasaba mil años después.

Me quede dormida…Hasta que un aullido de un lobo me despertó, ya era de noche y apenas podía ver, gracias a la luna que alumbraba algunas partes del bosque, escuche unas pisadas que se acercaban a mí, me quede ahí sentada esperando a que algo o alguien se acercara, escuche el aullido más cerca, más bien detrás de mí, no me moví estaba esperando a que el lobo me comiera viva o por lo menos me matara, no me podía resistir mas y voltee para verlo y me encontré con unos ojos muy grandes y cafés, la boca del lobo estaba a centímetros de mí, me había quedado sin palabras, creo que este era mi fin…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¡Chicas siento haberme tardado tanto! Pero aquí les traigo otro buen capitulo, espero que les guste a mi me gusto, mi mente ya volvió a estar de imaginativa y seguire con lo demás fics pero ténganme paciencia por favor. **

**Bueno dejen su review si les gusto…**

**AleCullen10**


	5. Chapter 5

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 5**

**BPov**

_Y me encontré con unos ojos muy grandes y cafés, la boca del lobo estaba a centímetros de mí, me había quedado sin palabras, creo que este era mi fin…_

Cuando el lobo ya iba a abrir su boca se escucharon pasos cerca de donde yo estaba, al parecer el lobito se asusto y agarro marcha atrás. Al parecer no era mi fin.

Vi que era Edward, llevaba en la mano una linterna, supongo que para encontrarme, me vio tirada en el suelo e inmediatamente llego corriendo a mi lado.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te rompiste algo?- Todo lo estaba preguntando histéricamente y sinceramente no lo escuchaba estaba en mi mundo de ¿porque el lobo se fue y no me ataco? De pronto sentí todo irse a la obscuridad y nada mas quedaban algunos sonidos que no podía identificar, todo estaba apagado…

**EPov**

Estaba buscando a Bella en el bosque, es a la única persona que se le ocurre echarse a correr al bosque, ya era de noche y no la encontraba pero no iba a descansar hasta que apareciera. Vi a Bella con sus ojos chocolates rojos, cansados pero se veía que estaba preocupada o aterrada.

Corrí hacia ella y estuve haciéndole muchas preguntas a las cuales no me contestaba, y a cambio miraba al vacio, no me estaba poniendo atención, mientras revisaba que no estuviera nada roto, sentí que se dormía mire y ya estaba desmayada, la intente despertar pero nada…

La agarre en mis brazos, la cargue, no podía ayudarla sin lo necesario y lo necesario estaba en su casa. Sabia como había llegado así que no me perdería, intentaba hablarle decirle cosas para que se despertara, pero nada, ni un movimiento, parecería que estaba dormida.

Llegue a su casa, digo mansión, y su tío me vio preocupado cuando la vio, hizo casi las mismas preguntas que yo pero simplemente dije:

-¿Dónde tienen el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

Señalo el baño, deje a Bella en un sillón y fui por el botiquín, le puse un poco de alcohol en la nariz para que despertara, y tuve un movimiento, su nariz y sus cejas se arrugaban al momento de ponerle el alcohol. Abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolate, me miraban con gran confusión.

-¿Qu-e me p-a-so?-Tartamudeaba mucho, seguía un poco desmayada. Su tío llego inmediatamente y la abrazo como a su vida, diciéndole cuan preocupado estaba por ella y que no lo volviera a hacer.

Iba a salir de esa sala, cuando Aro me llamo a la biblioteca.

-Edward, gracias por haber ido al rescate de mi sobrina y por haberla cuidado, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que señor, ese es mi trabajo, creo que es hora de irme a mi casa-

-Ok, te veo a las 6 am, temprano Edward-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su review. En si me gusto cómo va la trama y pues gracias por todo su apoyo. No se cuando volveré a escribir pero prometo que será pronto.**

**Adios, xoxo.**

**Ale Cullen10**


	6. Chapter 6

El verdadero amor

**Cap. 6**

**BPov**

En verdad, ¿Qué me había pasado? En un momento lo único que quería era que ese lobo me comiera y después quería estar en los brazos de Edward por siempre. Los únicos brazos en los que estaba eran en los de mi tío, era una escena linda pero no quería escenas lindas.

-Em tío, siento haberte preocupado, no era mi intención, no estaba pensando con claridad-

-Bella, no te preocupes te entiendo, no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?-

Asentí con la cabeza, estaba en mi camita calientita así que me cobije un poco más, estaba haciendo frio lo cual no era normal. Pensaba en que pasaría con Edward y conmigo, no podíamos estar juntos ni como amigos ni como algo mas. Mi tío lo mataría, literal. Además si Edward empezaba a sospechar de lo que éramos mi familia y yo, no creo que me quisiera volver a ver en la vida.

_Toc-toc_

-Pase-

-Aquí está tu comida Bells, espero que te guste- Y así Aro cerró la puerta.

Me había preparado algo muy normal un sándwich, no éramos una familia de cocinar como un gran chef pero hacíamos nuestro esfuerzo. Me lo comí tranquilamente, mientras veía una película de amor. Soy una cursi a más no poder, me encantan esas películas.

De pronto empecé a escuchar alguien intentando meterse a mi cuarto desde la ventana. Era Edward, tenía cabello en el rostro, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban. Corrí hasta la ventana agarre sus manos y jale para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo siento, necesitaba ver si estabas bien. Además tengo que confesarte algo Bella, tengo sentimientos por ti-

Estaba un poco confundida, Edward Cullen el chico más lindo trepando por mi ventana, diciéndome que siente cosas por mí, sentía calor en mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Intente decir algo pero no tenia voz.

-Está bien si no sientes lo mismo que yo, lo entiendo. Fue una tontería haber subido, perdón por haberte molestado tan tarde-

-Edward no te vayas, no todavía. Perdón por no haber contestado antes, es que fue algo sorprendente que dijeras eso, también siento lo mismo- Creo que de nuevo me sonroje.

-Amo cuando te sonrojas Bella, ¿Qué haremos? Sentimos lo mismo, pero tu tío me mataría si lo descubre-

-Corrección, nos mataría…-

**EPov**

Bella y yo habíamos confesado que teníamos química, amor, como quieras llamarle. Era muy pronto para ser algo más que amigos, necesitaba conocerla mejor, hablar con ella, no podía llegar con cualquiera decirle me gustas y ser novios, sin si quiera saber nada.

La quería invitar a salir, obvio como amigos, algo como un café o caminar incluso hasta cenar podría ser. Según lo que me conto Aro nadie en la casa sabia cocinar a menos que quisiera algo quemado. Así que ellos tenían sirvientes y todo eso, no les faltaba nada. Lo que quería saber era para que Bella necesitara un guardaespaldas, es torpe lo sé, pero no para tanto, su tío se preocupaba mucho, pero no era para tanto.

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. O eso creo.

-Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana?-

Bella se quedo muda, no decía nada y me miraba con ojos de confusión, como si no habláramos la misma lengua. Me sentía tonto, como una chica como ella hermosa, graciosa, sincera, no sé como describirla, esa chica tan magnífica quisiera salir conmigo, torpe y tonto, de seguro tiene pretendientes muchísimo mejores que yo.

-Perdón, no intentaba incomodarte, es que quería bueno tu sabes, conocerte mejor, pero si no quieres lo entiendo-

-Edward, no seas bobo, claro que quiero salir contigo es que bueno no me esperaba tu invitación tan rápida, solo dime a donde y hora-

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Se que me tarde mucho, falta de imaginación y de tiempo son mis grandes enemigos, lo siento chicas, pero ya volvi(; Espero que les guste y bueno felices fiestas! Espero poder tener la imaginación que tuve hoy con mas frecuencia. Pasenlo, recomiéndenlo, pero no lo copien(:**

**Adios.**

**Ale Cullen10 **


End file.
